Lost Legends
by Temnascentric
Summary: What happens when the guardians of the universe are gone? No Super Saiyans to light the void against evil, no pure hearts to lead the way...Unless the legends lived on through another. From ordinary to extraordinary, one boy becomes a savior.
1. Chapter 1

The author of this work (generally accepted as and called a fanfic, and is referred to as such when mentioned further in this disclaimer) does not lay any claim to or on, intend to imply or initiate ownership of, or make any profits on or off of the franchise known as Dragon Ball (which is intended to cover the anime and manga versions, and covers Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Absalon, as well as any games, saleable merchandises or books). The author merely wishes to write this fanfic as homage to the franchise, and for the author's own personal entertainment and that of others. No profit is being made off of the creation of this fanfic in any form, whether that be monetary, through the giving of valuable items (including, but not limited to, saleable items, vehicles, online currencies, stocks in any company, etc.), or secondarily through a bet or online stakes. The author holds no stocks in any of the companies affiliated with Dragon Ball and so will not gain any revenues from there. In short, no personal gain is being made off of the publication of this fanfic by the author. Now, for the love of all that is good and holy, please don't sue me.

* * *

Time flies by. People, places, even the very landscape of the world changes, heaving up new mountains. Time marches on. People age, places deteriorate, and the proud mountain begins to erode. Time wears on. People, even the most powerful and righteous, sicken and die, having spent their allotted time in this realm, and so must pass on to the next to face their judgment; places crumble and fall, having no defenses against the ravages of time; and the mighty, proud, obstinate mountain must fall too, ground to the very dust that people must go to by the forces of the world that birthed it, the grumbling water and the indifferent wind tearing it down.

And yet, despite the seeming futility of such a thing, the cycle begins again. People are born, places become remade and built, and the land throws up new formations. It is a cycle that cannot be stopped, should not be stopped. For if it is, what would life be?

It is worthy of note to mention that of these people, many do not have any appreciation for the sanctity of the very cycle that birthed them. This "dishonor roll" can count the likes of such villains as King Piccolo, Lord Frieza, the Red Ribbon Army, and Bibidi, Babidi, and evil Majin Buu among their ranks, and many more. But Newton's laws hold true even for events that one would not think they would apply to; for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. In some cases, the law is even bent by no small margin, but it still stands that every evil force has a good countering force that will neutralize it.

For a great many years, the Saiyan known as Goku had protected the universe. After dealing with the self-proclaimed Lord Frieza, he had even formed a camaraderie with his two former enemies, Piccolo Damaio and Vegeta, the "Prince of all Saiyans," as the latter was so fond of reminding everyone. These three, along with their friends, had become known as the Z-Fighters, and few could even hope to match their strength or willpower.

But time wears on all. Saiyans, despite their longevity, were susceptible to time just as any other is. Tien Shinhan died an old, yet happy man, his friend Chiaotzu following him soon afterwards. Krillin passed away as an afro-wielding monk, a smile on his face as his oldest friend, Goku, held him. Vegeta, though he hated to show emotion, broke inside as his wife succumbed to the ravages of time, and was never the same afterwards. Goku endured similar heartbreak with his own wife, Chi-Chi. Piccolo, though, being a Namekian, aged at an enormously slower pace than any of the other Z-Fighters did, and spent much of his time on the Lookout with his fellow Namekian Dende, the Guardian of Earth. As the two Saiyans watched their allies pass, they began to wonder what might befall the Earth, even the universe once they passed on as well. Their bloodline would not last forever, after all, and the dilution of the Saiyan blood, though having worked well for the first set of half-breed Saiyans (Trunks and Gohan), the dilution would eventually work down to a level incapable of being used. So they summoned the mighty Shenron to ask for his help, asking that, should the universe ever fall under threat again after such a point, that their powers be given to one that could use it effectively and fairly to defend this plane of existence from evil.

Such a time came far too soon. Only three years after the death of the last Super Saiyan, a shadowy threat began to spread. And Shenron, it seemed, may have interpreted the wish too literally…

* * *

"Please! I-I don't know anything, sir! Please, you must believe me! I don't know anyth-AAAAUGH!" The squat alien's protests of innocence were cut off by his screams of pain and then his death by slow decapitation. His killer, having taken the deceased's neck and shoulders and separated the two by pulling, dropped the head, screams still frozen on its face, and the fat body, blue blood dripping from both. Thin lips smiled cruelly. "I trust at least one of you will be a bit more…cooperative, no?" The lips parted in a whooping laugh. "If not, I can always just pull it out of you!" he cried, pointing to the now-exsanguinated corpse. The laughter stopped abruptly. A pale, bony finger pointed at the next in line, a bright light beading at the end. Flashing, it suddenly expanded as the person in line shivered in fear and then there was pain-

* * *

Aaron woke up gasping for breath in the nurse's office yet again, his hair wet – again. _Strange nightmare_ , he thought. But his thoughts were cut off by a grating voice. "So we're awake now, are we, Mr. Lee? Five week's detention, now get to class." Aaron swore under his breath. "Mr. Bellinson, why am I being given detention this time again?" Being such a regular in the nurse's office would make most principals think that perhaps something was up, but not this one, no sir. Ezra Bellinson was a man possessed of considerable girth, little hair and even less moral worth. No matter what condition Aaron entered the office in, he gave him detention. Why? Surely not because Aaron was a victim of bullies. No, quite a different reason. Ezra Bellinson had a son, Ezra Jr., and Aaron was one of his favorite torture toys. Swirlies were his favorite way to torture him. Without proof, the principal never accepted accusations of bullying. "According to a report made out by Henry Fargo, you walked up to Ezra Bellinson, Jr., and punched him in a 'highly sensitive area.' Punching him again, you slipped on a banana peel and into the girls' bathroom, where you were found with your head in the toilet. This statement was backed up by three other witnesses, Mr. Lee. Seeing as you have a track record - " Aaron cut the principal off. "Your son dragged me in there and gave me a swirlie and you know it. And so will the whole school in about…one minute? Screw you and your detention, I don't deserve to pay for being bullied. I took video this time." Spluttering angrily, the principal swore. "You are EXPELLED, Mr. Lee for making unfounded accusations against another student! How dare you - " Aaron got up from the bed and swiped the projector remote. "There's my proof, and good luck with expelling me now." Sitting back in a chair, Aaron watched as the principal's eyes bugged out while watching his so-called angelic spawn give Aaron a swirlie instead of the morning announcements. When it was finished, he turned to Aaron making gulping noises like a dying carp. Then his face went so red Aaron wondered if he was going to have an aneurysm. He stormed out of the office so fast and slammed the door so hard it flew off of its hinges.

Aaron smirked.

Less than two minutes later, screams were heard from down the hall as the principal dragged his errant son down the hall towards the nurse's office. Throwing him inside, the principal picked the door up and put the door back up. He started screaming long before anyone could hear him.

Aaron walked out of school that day much happier.

Until he got to the corner of his neighborhood, where a bruised but very angry Ezra Jr. was waiting for him with a baseball bat.

* * *

"Mrs. Lee, I'm going to be frank. Your son has four broken ribs, a pierced lung, both of his tibias, femurs, and arms are broken, and he has a severe concussion, not to mention the skin he's lost. Honestly? He's lucky to be alive, though I don't know how long that will last. I'm sorry, but he may not make it. Why he was laying in the middle of the street, we may likely never know." The doctor looked at the chart again. "And it seems like this isn't the first time something like this has happened. You may want to look into getting him committed, Mrs. Lee, if these are suicide attempts, until we get to the bottom of this." Aaron's mother shook her head, never even lifting her head from in the tissue where it was buried. "Someone did this to him. He's never been depressed..."

* * *

This is not a darkfic, people. However, I don't quite know how to write this so it works right, so please give me your suggestions! Pick a name for the villain! (Hint: It is going to be an Arcosian, so make it a good one! Kooler is dead, so he's not a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Seems to be a good start…Well, here comes the next chapter of Lost Legends!

* * *

Shenron stirred in his sleep. Somewhere, there was something disturbing his rest. He growled and came to full awareness. Then he realized what it was; the wish that the two Saiyans had made needed to be fulfilled. Scrutinizing the planes, he located the danger: a lone Arcosian warlord. Feeling somewhat disturbed at the propensity towards violence of this species, he noted with detached interest that this one had a considerable amount of terror in his past. And the left side of his body was scattered with burns. No longer interested in the affairs of the evil Arcosian (observing such beings always left him with a bad taste in his mouth) be began to search for one that would fit the conditions that the two Saiyans had set before him.

It was no easy task, even for an eternal dragon. Certainly, there were many virtuous individuals, but few stood up to the harsh gaze of the dragon's eye. He observed their pasts, their mindsets, sending them dreams to test their responses, and discarded all but one…

' _You have been chosen, young one,' a deep voice rumbled. The boy looked around in the inky blackness, trying to find who spoke, but could not locate the speaker. 'What have I been chosen for?' he asked. 'To light the darkness and banish the evil,' replied the booming voice. 'You will feel great pain, know enormous losses, and see unspeakable horrors. But through you, the universe will gain a brighter future. Do you wish to be the one that shines bright when all else is dark?' the voice asked. The boy thought for a minute. 'If I say no, there will not be anyone else, will there?' The voice replied, 'This decision must be your own. I cannot tell you anything else. Will you accept this responsibility?' The boy hesitated, then gave his answer._

' _Yes.'_

' _Then wake, and begin your journey, young hero.'_

* * *

Aaron woke up in considerable pain. Scrunching his eyes against the pain in his body and as a guard against the harsh glare of the lights above him, he realized that there were voices talking around him. Opening his eyes slightly, he winced as the light stabbed at them, worsening an oncoming headache, then opened them more. All he saw was white at first, leading him to believe the light was blinding him, but as the white blur began to settle into distinct shapes, he realized that there were people standing around him all in white.

"I don't quite get it, Doctor. I came in this morning and his legs were almost totally healed! I haven't checked his arms, but I suspect they'll be in the same condition. There's no more gashes on his legs, he has no scar tissue…Honestly, Doctor, I thought I had walked into the wrong room." Aaron groaned; their voices were stabbing to the middle of his head. The doctor noticed this and bent over him. "Aaron? Are you awake?" His breath smelled like peppermint, Aaron noted. "Nnnngh," he mumbled. "Okay. Do you need anything?" Aaron rolled his eyes. "Right, right," said the doctor, somewhat sheepishly. Of course he did. "Nurse, can you go get a vial of morphine? Thank you," he said as the nurse scurried out to find the painkiller. On her way out the door, she bumped into Aaron's mother, who was blowing her nose into a tissue as she clutched a small purse. "Oh, Doctor, I didn't realize you were here. Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked. "Well, actually, I need to ask you a few questions. Does fast healing run in your family?" His mother looked confused. "No sir…We heal like anyone else. Why do you ask?" The doctor laughed nervously. "Well, Mrs. Lee, your son has almost totally healed since yesterday. It seems to be some sort of medical miracle, but at this rate, he'll be totally healed by tonight."

Aaron's mother dropped the tissue and her purse. "What do you mean, Doctor?"

Now that Aaron's sight had cleared some more, he saw the doctor's face more clearly. He looked somewhat like the picture of Capsule Corps.' founder, Dr. Brief, Aaron realized, somewhat detachedly.

"I mean, ma'am, that your son is a medical miracle. I'd like to run a few tests just to be sure, but I have a feeling that we won't find anything that we can use." The doctor scratched his chin. "The only other case I've ever heard of with these conditions was before my time, and the patient then was allegedly an alien." Aaron's mother frowned. "Well, I'm not an alien, and neither is my son." The doctor laughed nervously. "Of course not, Mrs. Lee." He began walking to the door. "Let me know if anything else strange happens," he said to the nurse as she rushed back in with the morphine. Nodding, she took the vial and pulled some out with a needle, injecting it into Aaron's IV line. Aaron shuddered. He had never been afraid of needles before, but for some reason, the sight of that one little needle really unsettled him. Thankfully, though, the morphine kicked in rather soon, numbing the pain and taking his mind off the needle.

Just as the doctor predicted, Aaron was discharged by that night, without any bandages. Being a medical miracle certainly didn't do anything for him, though, as there was a host of doctors wanting to run more and more tests on him, not to mention the police asking him who had assaulted him (this he answered with glee, imagining his tormentor finally getting his just desserts). By the time they were through answering the police and doctors' questions, it was nearly midnight.

* * *

Aaron's mother collapsed into the couch, weary physically and mentally. Aaron, in contrast, felt quite invigorated. Looking outside through the window, he saw there was a beautiful moon outside, nearly full. Staring at it made him feel full of energy, as though he could run a marathon and not even notice. Fortunately for Aaron, his room did not have a large window, and he had a good set of blinds so he was able to get to sleep rather easily.

But sleep, when it came, brought with it more strange dreams…

* * *

"Velick! Where the hell is your captain?" the Arcosian barked. "We…don't know, sir. His pod malfunctioned. The last we heard, he was on track to..." Velick gulped audibly. "He was headed to…Earth." The harsh voice snickered. "Oh come now, Velick. Surely you don't believe the ridiculous stories of Super Saiyans existing? Even if there was a being powerful enough to defeat old King Kold, any being would have died long since. And I am far more powerful than he ever was. Or do you not remember?" The jeering tone of the speaker held an unspoken barb, a warning not to belittle the master's power. "N-No sir, I remember. We all do. Your power is unmatched in all the universe. We…we just fear for our captain, sir, should he meet one of these 'Super Saiyans.' He is nowhere near as powerful as he likes to think." Velick looked upwards a bit as the speaker chuckled darkly. "Yes, I know that, Velick. His antics amuse me. His predecessor Ginyu was just like him, though I daresay they have not the same abilities. That will be all for now, Velick. Go find something useful to do." Velick nodded and bowed, though he knew the motion would likely not be seen. It was better to be safe though. "Yes, my lord." He turned around and hastily left the audience chamber of the ship, heading towards the catering section of the ship to find something intoxicating to sooth his frayed nerves.

Back in the audience chamber, the lord reclined in his control chair, watching the stars go by in slipstream as the ship moved through the wrinkle in space generated by its faster-than-light drive. His right hand pressed a series of buttons on his armrest, and he tapped the intercom panel with his left. From the floor, a column rose with a bottle of wine and a glass, while a gravelly voice crackled through the speaker. "This is navigation. What may we do for you, Lord?" The Arcosian paused as he was about to reply to take a sip of the wine. "Tell me, do we have the coordinates of a planet called Earth in our registry?" The engineer on the other end of the line gave a sharp intake of breath, likely in fear. The Arcosian frowned in annoyance. "If you value your life, you will answer me. Do we have the coordinates of Earth in our registry?" he repeated in a harsher tone. "Y-Yes sir, we do. Do you wish for us to change our heading now?" The Arcosian rubbed his scarred chin, mulling over the consequences of leaving the rebellion on Xaros unquelled. "No, not now. However, after we leave Xaros, set it as our destination. We have a soldier who…went off-course."

* * *

Aaron woke up in a cold sweat as his alarm blared in his ear, announcing the start of another day of the torture called school. He moaned as he realized he had set it an hour early. Groaning, he started to roll out of bed and froze as something furry touched his hand. Looking down, he saw something that looked like a snake twitched at him from beneath the covers. He screamed and fell out of bed. His mother came running into his room and screamed as well when she saw what it was.

Aaron had a tail.

A furry, brown tail. One that had most certainly not been there before that day.

Once they had both calmed down somewhat, they discovered that it was prehensile, and Aaron found it could actually pick things up. Once he figured out that there were a lot of things he could do with it, he decided he liked it. His mother was somewhat less enthused though, and wanted to call the doctor again to have it removed, though that was quickly thrown out the window when they realized that it hurt immensely when grasped firmly.

"Mother, it's nearly time to go. I'll be late if I don't start getting ready. I don't have any more days I can be out of school." She frowned, but finally let him get past to his room. Here, he discovered he had to poke a hole in the back of his pants for the tail, but this presented less of an issue than he thought, as he was able to thread the appendage through his belt loops. _I really should be reacting more strongly than this,_ he thought detachedly as he ate his breakfast (which seemed to him to be entirely too little). But that was not the only strange thing to happen to him that day.

Once at school, his day started off normally enough as his abusers muscled their way through the crowd to get to him and herded him into an isolated section of the school. "Hey nerd! It's so nice to see our favorite punching bag back around! We hear that you ratted out our dear friend Ezra out. That's not nice, is it boys?" The football jock who was always with Ezra snickered as he cracked his knuckles, his two buddies closing in around Aaron, cornering him. "Looks like you didn't learn your lesson yesterday, chump. Here's a refresher course!" All three swung their fists at Aaron's stomach.

What happened next surprised them all.

A sickening trio of crunches sounded from their hands. Thinking initially that it was Aaron's ribs, they smiled, then their faces went an interesting group of shades of purple, white, and red as the pain hit them and they collapsed, clutching their hands. Aaron looked around, shocked. The big jock groaned through his agony. "You'll…pay for that…you little…" Aaron checked around, suddenly worried that they might try to blame him for their broken hands. Thankfully, a red light blinked reassuringly from a security camera ensconced inside a plastic bubble, nestled among the tiles of the ceiling.

The rest of the day went rather well, other than lunch, which left him still ravenous.

* * *

Wind whistled around the floating form of the meditating Namekian warrior, picking his cloak up and making it flare out behind him. Piccolo looked up from his meditations, his senses picking up an oddly familiar ki signature. "…Goku? Vegeta?...I can't tell…Are they back?" Dende walked up, the Guardian's staff he carried clunking on the white tiles of the Lookout. "No, Piccolo…This is not them. I sensed Shenron stirring not more than a day ago. The wish that they made…it was just granted." Piccolo nodded. "Should I do it right now?" Dende shook his head. "Not now…He needs some time." Piccolo stood then, the two Namekians who had chosen a life on Earth surveying the planet below them the one they had both chosen to protect.

* * *

I'M BACK BITCHES!

Anyway….

OHMYGODI GOTAREVIEWFROMCAPTAINSPACEIAMSOHAPPYICOULDDIE(not literally but kinda sorta nearly).

(Other celebratory sounds are heard off-page) Gotta go, the celebration hula is starting! See ya guys next chapter!


End file.
